


[Destiel][Supernatural]凭空怒浪兼天涌

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Supernatural  同人文 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 适时，正掐着被揍得鼻青脸肿的Dean一通乱揍的Cass，突然想起Dean之前在Bobby那里所说的话——“Cass，上一个像你这样用这种眼神看我的人，我们干了。”“Blow me（“去你的”，直译“吹我”），Cass。”原来如此，原来如此。
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel
Series: Supernatural  同人文 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108913
Kudos: 1





	[Destiel][Supernatural]凭空怒浪兼天涌

[Destiel][Supernatural]凭空怒浪兼天涌  
Furious  
注：原作：《Supernatural》518  
Cp：Dean Winchester/Castiel

凭空怒浪兼天涌  
变生不测。  
在得知天堂决定放弃自己、转而选择自己同父异母的弟弟Adam作为Michael的肉身后，Dean决定站出来。  
他还只是个小年轻，他不能让无辜的他替自己遭受不幸。  
于是，Dean独自走上街头，让大街上的牧师替自己祷告，通知天堂自己同意Michael的附身。  
只是，陡生变数。

Cass怒不可遏地冲了过来，义愤填膺地拽着Dean边走边揍，破口大骂、横眉怒目——  
“我为了你而堕天，你就这么回报我？！”“事到如今，你才想到要向他们妥协，那我呢？！”“我为你付出了一切，到头来我换来了什么？！”“我可以为你做任何事。。。”  
适时，正掐着被揍得鼻青脸肿的Dean一通乱揍的Cass，突然想起Dean之前在Bobby那里所说的话——  
“Cass，上一个像你这样用这种眼神看我的人，我们干了。”“Blow me（“去你的”，直译“吹我”），Cass。”  
原来如此，原来如此。  
“所以”，恍然大悟的Cass，一手掐住被摁在墙上剧烈反抗挣扎的Dean，伏下身来狂风急雨般地用另一只手粗暴地撕破了Dean的裤子，直截了当地拽出其个中之物，持之有故地在自己脸上噼里啪啦一顿乱甩，“这就是你想要的？”，然后——  
深深含入喉中。  
欸乃一声山水绿。

许久。  
终于，香泉溅乳液底滑，Dean射了Cass满满一头。  
而后，Cass舌尖流转卷去嘴角些许精液咽下，任留其余浸染发丝、脸颊与胡须，然后缓缓起身，静静凝视着。  
黑暗里，二人就这样静静对峙，不闻不语。  
夜风过耳。

大街上，被迫目睹全程的牧师，目瞪口呆。

后记：后来，虽然Adam最终还是给弄丢了，不过Dean和Cass轰轰烈烈的同居生活却正式拉开帷幕。  
二人持鳌封菊、水乳交融，岂不快哉！


End file.
